


First Fireworks

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th of July, Althernate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fireworks, First fireworks, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: This is the first year that monsters experience fireworks! You get to enjoy the experience with your boyfriend and his brother.





	First Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This probably sucks  
> I was trying to get it finished before 12 because I didn't think about writing a story for the 4th of July until a little while earlier. I did finish it before 12! But editing it plus writing the tags and notes made it where I wont be able to post until a little while after 12.   
> Still, I hope you enjoy! ^^ If you see any errors, don't be afraid to tell me! Or if you want to point out ways for me to improve, that would be amazing too.  
> Thanks for clicking on this story <3

You are excited. It was 4th of July and the firework show was about to start. Unlike all the years before this, it wasn’t the idea of fireworks that got you excited. No, this year you’re excited for another reason. This year is the first year for all of monsters to experience fireworks, and you get to be there with your two favorite boys when it happens.

Sans and Papyrus.

“WHEN IS THE SHOW ABOUT TO START? I WANNA SEE THE BIG BALLS OF LIGHT!” Sans is eagerly watching the sky while he speaks. He has been excited about the fireworks since the first day you explained it to him. He almost bought some fireworks to shoot on his own, but you convinced him to wait until this show. You wanted his first time seeing them to be amazing.

 “No need to get so _fired_ _up_ bro,” Papyrus says while wrapping his arms around you. You and Papyrus have been dating for a few months now, so you currently are sitting on his lap while he sits crisscrossed.  Sans has a look of annoyance when he finally looks away from the sky and at his brother.

“PAPYRUS! DO NOT RUIN THIS MEMORIOUS OCCASION WITH YOUR PUNS!”

“Awe, _shoot_. I guess I’ll keep quiet then.”

“BROTHER! THAT WAS A PUN!”

“I guess ya will really hafta _work_ in order to stop me.”

“Shhh! They’re about to shoot the first fireworks!” You excitedly shush their bickering when the announcer announces that the show will begin in a minute. They both listen to you and quieten down, turning their attention to the sky. Sans is staring up at the sky excitedly while Papyrus tries to look indifferent, but you could tell there was a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

It was quiet for a long time, everyone staring at the sky in anticipation. Suddenly, a ball of light shoots into the sky, the quiet screeching noise following it a few seconds later. You turn to look at Papyrus’s face, more interested in his reaction than the fireworks. His attention shifts from the ball of light to your face, raising an eyebrow while he stared back at you.

However, his attention is instantly drawn back to the sky when it’s suddenly bursting with color.

The moment feels like it’s in slow motion. Both the brothers’ eyes widen in surprise, their pale faces suddenly colored with different shades of green and purple. You could feel Papyrus take an intake of breath, and you think you hear Sans do so as well. They both have a look of awe as they watch the lights slowly make its descend to the ground. You are mesmerized for a whole other reason than the fireworks while you stare at Papyrus’s face.

Suddenly, sound finally catches up with light and there’s a loud _boom._

You can hear Sans yelp in alarm, ducking his head under his arms and closing his eyes shut tight. Papyrus tenses and instantly tights his arms around you with one arm while reaching to pull his brother closer to him with the other. You grip onto the arm that has a death grip on you, trying to loosen his hold.

“Whoa, whoa! Hey, it’s okay you guys! It’s just the sound of the fireworks!” You give up trying to pry his arm off you. Instead, you rub his hand soothingly while reaching behind you to find Sans. When you do, you gently lay your hand on top of his head for his comfort.

“I-ITS SO LOUD!” Sans obviously isn’t enjoying this and you suddenly feel very guilty. You hadn’t thought about the noise being a problem, but you could see why it would be. You're used to it but they aren’t. You should’ve let them shoot a few fireworks beforehand instead of making them wait.

“I’m sorry guys. Do you want to go home?” you ask them, turning around now that Papyrus has finally loosened his grip on you.

“Nah honey, it’s fine. Don’t wanna ruin yer fun,” Papyrus says while wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulder, and that seems to calm them both down a tiny bit. At least until the next firework and they both tense again.

It continues like this for a while, but they eventually grow used to the sound. As the show continued, the fireworks got better and better. They slowly start to forget about the sound and get lost in all the pretty lights.

“LOOK! THAT ONE’S A SMILEY FACE!” Sans points to the firework in excitement, causing both you and Papyrus to chuckle.

“That’s cool bro. I really like the gold glittery ones,” Papyrus says as one of them goes off.

They continue saying which ones they like as each one goes off, but your attention is still on Papyrus. You couldn’t help it, the way the colors danced across his face was beautiful.  You wish you could capture the moment.

It isn’t long before the firework show comes to an end and they’re both a little disappointed. It was an amazing sight to see and they already miss it.

“I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR! I WISH I COULD SEE THE FIREWORKS ALL THE TIME!” Sans says while everyone is walking back to the car. Papyrus hums his agreement.

“Why wait until next year? The firework store is still open.” Sans stops walking when you say this, so you stop and turn towards him. You could see stars in his eyes.

“REALLY? WE CAN?” he asks, looking at you with hopeful and excited eyes. You laugh at his excitement before nodding.

“Yep. I think they’ll even be half off since the 4th of July ends tonight.”

“LET’S GO THEN!”

“Wait, now?”

“DUH!” Sans says as if that was supposed to be obvious. You shrug your shoulders, it’s not like you had anything better to do tonight.

“Okay, let’s go.” Papyrus sighs dramatically beside you, and you look over at him in confusion.

“Was hopin’ ya say no,” he stops to yawn before continuing, “I’m dead tired.”

“BUT YOU’RE ALWAYS TIRED!” Sans whines at his brother, obviously not happy that he doesn’t want to get fireworks.

“Yer right, bro. I guess I’ll stay awake for a little while longer.” Papyrus could never say no to Sans.

Everyone piles into the car to go firework shopping. Despite Papyrus’s words, he ends up falling asleep in the car. At least he made it a whole five seconds of being awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end <3 Remember, don't be afraid to point out errors or give me tips on how to improve my writing!  
> I also posted this on my Tumblr https://skeletonbrothersreptilelovers.tumblr.com/   
> I write imagines and such there if you want to check it out!


End file.
